Sleepless Nights
by Aoi Natsu
Summary: L has little experience with romance, but after Light catches him having a dirty dream about his prime subject, he finds himself becoming interested in the younger male. LightxL, starts during the handcuff arc.


It was 3:43 am.

L rolled over once again as he tried to get comfortable in the bed. The chain was tangled in the sheets and was making it difficult to move.

He thought he had trouble sleeping before, but sharing a bed with someone was much, much more difficult.

Light didn't seem to be having trouble, though, and slept soundly next to him. No doubt exhausted after such a long day. Who could blame him though, his father pretended to try to kill him after he had just gotten out of solitary confinement, and after all that he was still pinned as a suspect in the case that was ruining his life.

In a rare moment of sympathy, L began to feel bad for the troubles he had caused Light so far. He sincerely hoped Light wasn't Kira, but and the same time he didn't want to be proven wrong.

He liked Light. He really did. But Light was almost definitely a mass murderer, and until Light was proven innocent, he had to be wary of the younger man.

L sighed and moved to lay on his back. He felt exhausted, but couldn't sleep. But what else was new?

He thought about masturbating in order to make himself tired, but it wasn't an act he did very often.

Still, like any man he had urges. And it had been a very long time since he touched himself.

But if Light woke up and caught him? He would be accused of being a pedophile and the case would be ruined. It already looked bad that he chained himself to a younger man, and he had to keep the trust of the task force.

L reminded himself that Light was Japanese, though, and came from a different culture than he did. Light was unlikely to create a lot of conflict if he found L wanking off next to him, and would probably just get mad and then fall back asleep.

So L decided that if he was going to get any sleep, he had to take some sort of action.

He glanced to his side to see that Light was definitely still sleeping, and then slipped his hands under the waistband of his underwear.

Slowly, he started to rub his penis, bringing the organ to life and making himself hard.

His eyes darted back to Light to check on his again. He had to admit, touching himself with Light next to him was very exciting.

L continued his movements, debating whether he should pull his penis out of his underwear. But if Light suddenly turned to look at him, it would be easier to hide his actions if he kept it all in his pants.

His penis started to drop precum, and L was surprised by how aroused he was. He used the fluid to lubricate himself, and started stroking.

His hand moved up and down the shaft of his cock while he kept his eyes on Light.

L's breath became more labored, but wasn't loud enough to wake his bedmate. he was careful not to jerk the chain and wake Light up.

He continued to stroke, moving the foreskin along his shaft, his other hand moving up his torso, leaving goosebumps on his chest. He played with his nipples, moving from one to the other, making the pink little nubs stand up.

L began to stroke more earnestly, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He mindlessly kicked his legs as he bucked his hips up into his hand.

His other hand left his chest to clutch at the blanket he was laying on. He was getting frustrated by the position of his hand inside his pants, and was about to pull them down when

"What do you think you're doing, L?"

L's hand ceased its stroking. He forced himself to turn to look at the young man next to him, who was very much awake.

Light was sitting up in bed, facing L. He wondered how long he had been awake, and mentally cursed himself for not realizing he was up.

"Well I was masturbating in order to help myself fall asleep. But now that you have caught me I'm going to stop." L said bluntly, hoping Light would go back to sleep.

"Really, you're just going to stop?" Light asked, almost sounding disappointed.

"Do you want me to continue?" L asked, cocking his head to the side.

There was a moment between them, where they both were considering their next action. It lasted two seconds, and then L spoke again.

"Do you wish to join me, then?" He asked.

L took Light's expression as an act of affirmation and leaned forward to touch him. He ran his hand down Light's torso, towards his crotch, keeping eye-contact the whole time.

He never realized before just how much sexual tension there was between him and Light.

"Wait," Light gasped and took hold of L's hands. He pushed the older man down until he was on top of him.

Light started to kiss him, his hand going under his skirt to graze his chest. L kissed him back earnestly, his horniness getting the better of him.

Their bodies were hot as they kissed and touched each other. Light started to grind his crotch into L's, moaning into the other's mouth.

"Nngh, Light." L said, pushing him away to catch his breath. He was shaking and desperately needed to be touched.

Light pushed him down again and pulled his pants off, revealing his still-hard cock. He planted kisses down L's stomach and licked L's penis from the base to the tip.

"Wait, Light." L said, trying to twist himself so he could pleasure Light as well.

...

"What?" Light asked, waking L from his dream.

"Huh?" L said, confused and drowsy.

"You were talking to me in your sleep, and you woke me up." Light said, turning to go back to sleep.

L looked down to his crotch, which was wet from his dream. He was still tired and felt confused, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep right away.

"I can't believe you had a wet dream about me." Light said the next morning, not hiding his amusement. The two genii had woken up a few hours later and were just beginning their day.

L frowned as he got dressed. "It was merely a result of these weeks of stress, and my preoccupation with my top subject. That is all."

"So what happened in it?" Light asked, pulling his shirt over his head. He was enjoying this far too much.

L sighed, giving Light a deathly glare. "Why are you so interested in this, Light? It's really quite suspicious."

Light rolled his eyes. "Really? Not that crap again. And can you blame me? I've never heard of someone having a wet dream about me. I'm very interested in what happened."

"You're being quite nosy, Light. But if you insist, I can tell you what happened."

L sat down on the bed, fully dressed now. He pulled his knees to his chest and Light sat next to him.

"I dreamed that I was having trouble sleeping, so I started to... masturbate." L cringed at his own embarrassment. "And you woke up, in my dream, and started to kiss me." L could feel his face getting hot, and hoped that he wasn't blushing.

"That's all?" Light asked disappointingly.

"No," L continued, annoyed with Light's eagerness. "You also took off my pants and licked my penis. I was about to pleasure you as well before I woke up."

"That's pretty boring for a wet dream." Light mused, leaning back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry it wasn't to your taste, Light." L pouted.

"So... do you like me , or something?" Light asked coyly, which only made L more angry with him.

"What kind of question is that, Light? You are my top subject in the Kira case right now. Do you think I would waste my time trying to have sex with you when there are more important matters at hand?"

"Well, you did chain yourself to me, L." Light said, knowing it would piss L off.

"Light, with all your interest in my dream, I have to wonder if you perhaps, 'like me or something'?" L asked, obviously annoyed. He stood up to lead Light our of the room.

"You're not half-bad, L. So I won't say that I _don'_t like you." Light said, following him.

L was startled by Light's words, but didn't show it. His previous statement was true and he did not have time for a relationship with Light.

Though he did have time for a physical relationship, he thought to himself as they walked towards the main room.


End file.
